


Lâcher Prise

by Estocilda



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estocilda/pseuds/Estocilda
Summary: Jackson passava horas pensando em Jinyoung, era um vício total, do qual ele não procurava cura, um dependente que sabia disso e queria, como ele queria ter sempre Jinyoung por perto, estar sempre junto à ele.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lâcher Prise

Jackson passava horas pensando em Jinyoung, era um vício total, do qual ele não procurava cura, um dependente que sabia disso e queria, como ele queria ter sempre Jinyoung por perto, estar sempre junto à ele.

Relembrava os momentos dos dois, que às vezes pareciam tão pouco ou muito, muito para o seu coração sofrer um pouco mais com cada recordação. Mas tudo bem afinal ele pôde ter algo, algo que o aquecia em dias frios, mas o derretia também.

Jackson sabia que tudo aquilo estava chegando de fato ao fim, quando via Jinyoung disperso nos raros encontros que tinham, quando as mensagens que antes eram respondidas rapidamente, agora levava horas ou dias, mas ele ainda tinha as boas lembranças, as vezes ele ainda tinha Jinyoung por completo, nas noites que passavam juntos, ele sentia vontade de pedir para o outro ficar mais um pouco, tomar café da manhã juntos como antes, não levar todas as roupas que ficavam guardadas no closet, mas ele não dizia nada. Sabia que faria tudo para não perder o Jinyoung, mas quando a manhã chegava ele o deixava ir, jamais prenderia o outro a si, se esse não fosse o desejo do Park.

Ele ainda tinha os cobertores, as lembranças e a saudade, quando decidiu que já era hora, ele deveria libertar aos dois, libertar como se o outro fosse seu prisioneiro, quando a verdade era o oposto, era ele o prisioneiro de todos os sentimentos de tudo que viveram e das malditas lembranças.

Quando marcou o dia e a hora, fez tudo perfeito, um jantar perfeito, uma noite perfeita e um último café da manhã perfeito. Guardou aqueles últimos instantes na mente e no coração, por mais que Jinyoung desse mais atenção ao celular, sorriu mudo nesses momentos. Porém a decisão deveria vir de algum deles, foi Jackson que iniciou tudo, e seria ele a terminar tudo também.

O discurso ensaiado ficará preso na garganta, se sentiu um fraco quando a primeira lágrima desceu, saiu da mesa para se recompor e voltou sem coragem alguma, mas com a mesma certeza de antes, o outro olhava somente para si agora. Deixará de lado as palavras ensaiadas e disse ao outro tudo, tudo que sentia, o quanto o amava, o esperava e o desejava, mas já não era o bastante e ele sabia que o certo agora seria deixar Jinyoung ir e foi o que fez. Talvez Jinyoung quisesse dizer algo, mas fora apenas a impressão que teve quando o mais novo depois de vários minutos o deu um sorriso, e ele entendia o significado daquilo. Nunca precisou de inúmeras palavras para que ele o entendesse e assim Jackson deixou-o ir.

**Author's Note:**

> lâcher prise - deixe ir...de acordo com o google


End file.
